Kindred Spirits
by SteelShadowFang
Summary: Having betrayed Hellsing and Alucard, Seras's now walks the night with a new master. However upon an encounter with Alucard during a mission can she heal her relationship with him? AlucardxSeras
1. Denied Love

Hey Hellsing fans!

I'm new…hey…anyway I've just watched Hellsing and it's…TOTALLY BADASS!!!!!!! So I thought I'd make it suffer!!!!!!!...No just kidding. :D

Special thanks to my Beta, XxFearTheFluffxX. She totally saved my ass!

6 REVIEWS AND I UPDATE even if I have to hold Stephen Harper hostage!!!!!!!!!! No don't call the cops!!!!!!!!!!! I'm just showing you how devoted I am…NOT!!!!!!

If I owned Hellsing I wouldn't be doing this would I?

Onto the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The wind tickled her porcelain skin gently as she stood above the mansion, excitement bubbling in her veins. Morphing her body into a cloud of pale mist she descended.

Creating a stretch of black space she stepped though to a large circular room draped in heavy, damp curtains. In the centre stood a tall, tapered man with wine red hair tied back into a loose plait. Bowing before her master she withdrew a small cylindrical object from the pouch attached to her waist.

"Master, I have it!" she exclaimed.

The tall vampire smiled, leaning down to pluck the precious artifact from her  
hand.

"Very good, I expect nothing less from my prodigy." Seras Victoria  
grinned.

Flashback – Seras's POV

How pathetic. Cowering before me like the filthy trash you are. Those callous words rang in my ears and I struggled to block them out. Clenching my fists tightly I glared at the floor, desperately trying to drown out the sound of my master's voice.

What was I to him? A burden? Dead weight he had been forced to carry? A pawn who couldn't do anything right? Useless to the point of being completely worthless?

Why did I always look to him for praise? It was clear by this point that none was forthcoming. Everything I'd ever done, I'd done for him. My master. So he would be proud; so he would see me as something more than a hopeless weakling. But... it was too late now. He'd never have to hear from me again;  
perhaps this was the only way I could please him. Rolling to face the dark sky I made a frail attempt to seize the moon but still it lingered far beyond my reach. The pain, so intense at first, had numbed somewhat - dulled by a sorrow that could not be ignored.

"Master…Why…?"

No one's POV

"Alucard!"

Flipping rapidly through a mass of papers, Integra Hellsing straightened her glasses with an air of impatience.

"You called for me, Master?" came the reply.

"Yes! Get your sorry ass up here now!" she snapped.

Phasing though the wall, Alucard removed his hat and gazed questioningly at his master. "What is it, Master?" he asked politely.

"There have been numerous rare artifacts disappearing in the past few weeks. All of them, curiously, have been linked with vampire extermination and capture." Alucard grinned widely, his large canine teeth glinting.

"So the FREAKS have been doing some remodeling, eh?" he inquired smugly.

Integra's eyes sparked. "I don't think it's FREAKS that have been doing this." She rubbed her forehead with a weary sigh.

Alucard raised an eyebrow in dubious surprise. "Oh, really?"

Pushing a blue button on her desk, Integra brought up a large plasma screen and tapped the play button with a painted nail. The screen flickered to display the interior of a large room in which stood a tall glass stand. With his flawless vision, Alucard could make out a small tube containing what looked like an old scroll.

Suddenly, moving almost too swiftly to make out, a slender, petite figure approached the display and phased its hand into the glass, plucking the delicate item from it. As it turned Alucard could make out a pair of vibrant crimson eyes glaring back at him before the screen flashed and died.

"That's all there is. Luckily the scene was digitally recorded; the rest was destroyed."

Alucard's grin spread across his face and he cackled menacingly. "Wonderful! It's been a while since I had a good fight!" Turning to  
Integra he cocked his head expectantly. "Well Master? What are you waiting for? Give the order so I can tear them apart and paint the walls in their blood!"

"Mission: Seek and destroy." Integra intoned.

Alucard nodded, his bloodthirsty smirk growing, if possible, even larger. It was turning out to be such a beautiful night.

Alucard's POV (Hopefully you don't go insane from reading this)

Perfect; a true nosferatu. Finally, a worthy battle! I was sick of ghouls and FREAKS, pathetic things that they were; trying to impersonate the clean blood of my kind. Tasting the tang of murderous intent I quickly phased through a wall, appearing in a well furnished banquet hall.

In the dim light cast by the moon, I could see room was impressively decorated – lace curtains and oak flooring to name but a few of the expenses. However, having been raised as a king and living for the most part in the Hellsing mansion, I regarded this with little interest. Glancing absent-mindedly at a display of a crystal vile near the door, I briefly wondered what caused humans to feel such a need to show their treasures to others.

Hiding my presence expertly, I settled to wait for my prey – not that I had long to wait. They arrived fairly soon after my arrival, checking the windows and ceiling for spy cameras. From their actions and appearance I could tell it was a female and by my reckoning, relatively young.

Grinning maliciously I crept up behind her, chuckling when at last she realized she was being watched. Spinning wildly she unbuckled a heavy brace tied to her arm and morphed it into a poor excuse for a blade. Not bothering to dodge her pitiful attempt at a sword, I allowed her strike to land and reached for her neck. Healing myself as I did so.

Her eyes widened in horror as I forced her into the wall, splinters of wood falling everywhere like deadly rain. Her screams were music to my ears. With little effort I grabbed her waist and crushed her side, blood gushing to the floor in a river of red.

After a moments thought I released my grip, deciding to give her a few seconds to run. Finding a worthy adversary was such a rarity – I was determined to enjoy myself. Backing away wearily, she placed her palms on the soaked floor and all turned black. What horrors was this vampire about to  
unleash?

Suddenly a sharp blow hit me from behind, barely giving me time to feel the pain of it before I was struck again from the side. Though I tried, I couldn't see the offending weapon. I couldn't even see my body. Pulling out my jackal, I waited for my prey to draw near. Without warning I felt  
another slash.

Slowly I began to understand this power she wielded. She had the ability to cut off my senses, making it difficult to fight back or defend. Everything except touch was lost to me. Thus I resorted to my only option under such pressing circumstances; allowing instinct to take over, I chanted.

"Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems four…three, approval of situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." (Thank you SO much Lady Nightlord)

A dark corridor separated us. Taking a moment to enjoy her alarm, I walked toward her at a leisurely pace, bathing in her fear.

With a swift shot from my jackal she collapsed, blood pouring from her mangled shoulder. Aiming a kick at her already wounded side I sent her hurling into the far wall which collapsed, encasing her in a tomb of rubble.

Striding over I dug her out, grabbing her collar and smirking triumphantly. Wasting no time, I ripped of her mask. Behind it was a familiar face. It was…Seras Victoria!

Hahahahaha!!!!!! To people who know me…I love cliffies they are awesome!!!!!!!!!! Remember 6 reviews and I update even if I have to…you get the point.


	2. A Sacred Melody

Sorry for not updating! Exams were a major **, but I did awesome! Highest in my year for social and science. Ok enough with my geekish fantasies. I'm sorry for not updating but I hope this chapter with worth the wait.

And special special SPECIAL thanks to my beta XxFearTheFluffxX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And thank you SO much for people who have reviewed. You make me all warm and fuzzy inside. And since people like it so much I'm making it 15 reviews and an update this time. I know that you've probably lost all hope in me by now though I know how much people love this story I can go at it faster.

P.S I just discovered this story has some similarities to Lamentation of a Dead World » by Saharas. Sorry Sahara-san

I don't own Hellsing but I do own Alucard's jackal… it's still in the box.

Seras's POV

Oh man, I was screwed! I'd known that by coming to England I ran the risk of being detected by the Hellsing organization...but really, what were the odds?! And to make things worse, Alucard was the one who found me. I was in shit; very deep shit.

The first emotion I saw cross Alucard's face after tearing my mask off was shock but that didn't last too long. It was followed quickly by a fiery anger that would have made me tremble in the past.

"Police girl…!"

My eyes narrowed into furious slits. How dare he?! Barely two seconds had passed and he was acting like he owned me.

"My name is Seras Victoria and don't you forget it!" I spat in his face.

Wrong move. As soon as I finished my brave and inspiring declaration my head connected with the unforgiving boards, sending piercing waves of agony down my spine. Dark circles formed at the corners of my vision and the metallic taste of blood seeped though my lips, effectively silencing my struggles.

Dragging my limp form up by the collar Alucard glared down at me, his rage practically burning me as it poured out of him in waves.

"Why did you leave?!" He shook me like a rag doll, my limbs flapping around uselessly.

"It's none of your business what I do or don't do!" Was my defiant response. Alucard's irises contracted and he grabbed my hair, lifting me off the ground with little effort.

"I gave you your unlife, Police girl. As your Master, you are mine in every single way. And you will continue to be mine, body, mind and soul, for all eternity." (Wow, obsessive much!)

I fought to keep my face expressionless and unperturbed. "I was never yours, you sick bastard. And you're no longer my Master."

Alucard chuckled darkly. "I see…you've found another to cower behind. What a pathetic piece of trash he must be."

"Don't you call him that! Don't you dare! He's a better Master then you ever were!"

Alucard's POV

Police girl! So she was alive. I'd always suspected as much despite the fact that Integra had called off the search, declaring her dead. But as soon as the shock – and to my shame, relief – wore off, the fury made its appearance.

"Why did you leave?!" I demanded. How dare she, a weak fledging, defy my wishes! I, the king of vampires ! Unconsciously tightening my grip I shook her violently, determined to provoke a response.

"It's none of your business what I do or don't do!" I see…is that what you think? Dragging her from the floor I met her at eye level, eager to see her shake before my wrath.

"I gave you your unlife, Police girl. As your Master, you are mine in every single way. And you will continue to be mine, body, mind and soul." A far cry from the reaction I desired, Police girl's expression remained bland and annoyed serving only to infuriate me further.

"I was never yours, you sick bastard. And you're no longer my Master."

Though I was taken aback by this comment I masked it well. What did she mean by that? She claimed I was no longer her Master... but how could that be? She'd refused my blood the first and only time I offered it so I hadn't released her…however now that I thought about it I couldn't feel a link between our minds... That meant...

NO! Had she replaced me with some filthy half-breed?! The idea was unthinkable but it must be true. Regardless of the outrage, it was an amusing concept; she'd gone from one master to another, seeking refuge under another wing instead of standing on her own two feet.

"I see…you've found another to cower behind. What a pathetic piece of trash he must be." I chuckled, though in truth I found it far from funny. It was insulting and I would not stand for it for long.

"Don't you dare call him that! He's a better Master then you ever were!" That did it.

Grabbing her already torn side, I dug my fingers deep into her flesh. The agonised screams were instantaneous and so very wonderful; there was nothing on this Earth quite like the wails of agony to soothe one's nerves. But it wasn't enough; I would make her pay dearly for mocking me so. Pain was too weak a word for what I had in mind.

Releasing her from my iron hold I watched as she slid to the floor, clutching her stomach ineffectually and unable to keep her features from twisting in pain.

Seras's POV

Torture – there was no other way to describe it. His fingers gouged into my side without mercy, tearing and squeezing my already tender flesh until I could no longer see past the haze of pain. Ear-splitting shrieks tore themselves form my throat as my broken frame became drenched with my own blood, spilling onto the rug and dying it a gruesome red. Unconsciousness pulled at my eyelids but I resisted the urge to close them; I knew that if succumbed it would all be over.

Reading the pain my features betrayed – in spite of my best efforts to stay in control – that bastard's sadistic smile grew more feline and ridged. It was the smile of a predator. Dropping me unceremoniously, he aimed a kick at my shoulder and sent me flying over 40 feet into the air, allowing me to land with a sickening smack. Trying hard to ignore the aches erupting all over my body I made an effort to move my arm – a decision I came to regret when a lance of agony shot through the shredded tissue. I followed crimson stained boots of the man I used to call 'Master' as he made his slow progress across the floor, each step another note in the melody that was my death.

I tried desperately to get away, to move, but the small distance I managed to put between myself and Alucard did me little good. Every step he took drove me further towards the wall until there was no room left for retreat. I was barely clinging to my awareness by this point and the continued blood loss was not helping. Mercifully, the pain had numbed somewhat – a sure sign that my demise was near – but the glint in my ex-Master's eyes made it obvious that would soon change. He wasn't ready to let me be just yet.

Forcing myself up to meet his assault head on, I smiled. I wanted to show him that I could laugh in the face of certain doom too. Quickly sending what could very well be my last message to my Master, I projected a single thought though the link in my mind. Sorry. Even after all this time I'm still no match for him. I felt, briefly, a web of recognition surround me and I was comforted by it's presence. At least I would die with Master by my side – I could ask for no more than that.

"Are you ready?" Alucard asked. I gazed up at his face, malicious and insane as it was, contemplating his question. I knew what he meant - was I ready to die? The answer was no; of course I wasn't. I had no desire to die, least of all by his hand. But that wasn't going to stop him, was it?

As if he'd read my mind, Alucard grinned his wolfish, anticipatory grin and lowered his head towards my bleeding shoulder. I braced myself, knowing I'd reached the end of my life's journey...

They came at last; the fangs, sharp and stinging slicing into my flesh. The very same ones that had saved my life back then were now going to take it away. And the pain... all other pains were nothing to what I felt now. It was a raw hot torture that stopped all coherent thought. Except one stray notion, as final as the clang of a funeral bell.

I'm dead.

Again 15 reviews and I'll update! Criticism is appreciated but complements are always LOVED!


	3. A Clear Tear

**Hey! Didn't meet 15 reviews but because I wrote the chapter late I've decided to give you a break. Okay, 12 reviews and update; fair?**

**I don't own Hellsing but I do own a pen...no wait, that's my dad's.**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I will be starting a new Hellsing fanfic soon. Go to my profile and vote on which pairing you would like. Or tell me on your review!**

**Special thanks again to my beta **XxFearTheFluffxX** without her you wouldn't be able to read this though all the spelling mistakes!**

**12 reviews and update so onto the story!**

Seras's POV

Pain... Endless pain. Barely conscious, suspended in darkness, I felt myself floating in a liquid world where all light was smothered. It hurt – unbearably so - but at the same time it was strangely peaceful. No sound; no voices ringing in my ears; quiet and calm like the surface of an untouched lake.

Suddenly a ripple of radiant light pierced the murky black fog, calling to me. Hesitantly, I reached for it, allowing it to swallow me whole in the hopes that it would free me from this black world of emptiness, back into the realm of reality

The agony as I succumbed to the call of the light was excruciating; my body tensed and after a few blind minutes I tried to open my eyes. The lids were sticky, resisting my attempts to pry them open, but at last I regained my sight and through the blurred haze I could make out a white ceiling, complete with fluorescent lamps hanging from the roof with no apparent order.

An IV stood solemnly beside me, feeding blood directly to my veins through a needle in my arm. Weakly, I turned my head very slightly to the side, taking in the brick laid walls which were covered in moss. The musty, tangy smell that made my stomach roll.

From my vantage point I determined that I was lying in the centre of the room. Testing my weight carefully, I rolled over onto my side to examine what was evidently the interior of a coffin, the lid not bothered with.

I gingerly lifted myself off the velvet lining, sitting up carefully and wincing as the various aches groaned in protest. A quick once over inspection revealed several bandages extending from my left shoulder to my right forearm and encasing both my legs and my neck. Reaching back I felt numerous pads and cotton balls taped to my back and, confused, I tried to pull them off.

Without warning a tall figure detached itself from the wall, materializing in front of me and making me jump."So, police girl, how do you feel?"

I growled threateningly to which he replied with a deep chuckle. How _dare_ he?! He'd tried to kill me not long ago and now he walks...er... _phases_ in like nothing happened.

"_Wonderful_; nothing like a full-blown headache to start the night." I retorted sarcastically. Alucard grinned, towering over me in an attempt to intimidate me, revelling in his superiority.

"Come, police girl. My master is calling and we wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

Same old Master... he hadn't changed at all; not that I'd expected anything else.

_EH_? I blinked in shock. _What? He's not my master anymore!_

Alucard's booming laugh echoed across the room and I started, glaring at him bitterly for making me look foolish... Wait a minute! How did he...? He _couldn't_ have read my mind, could he?! That wasn't possible! I checked my barriers but they were all there, accounted for.

"Have you figured it out yet, police girl?" My eyes widened and I clutched at my neck helplessly, appalled by what he was suggesting... _NO WAY! It can't be!_ But it was, and on some level I _knew_ it. The horrifying gravity of the situation hit me like an avalanche. _The bite!_

"You _didn't_!" I gasped, blanching. Without thinking I charged at him, determined to wipe that ridiculous grin of his face; that sickening sneer that told me he _had_ done it. I couldn't bear to _think _about it, disgusted as I was.

Alucard didn't seem at all fazed by my unexpected attack; on the contrary, his smirk spread, if possible, further across his face. He reached slowly, almost lazily, pointing a slim digit at the middle of my forehead.

I stopped, unable to proceed. My limbs were frozen, refusing to obey the signals my brain sent them. _What the...?_

Gripping my chin, he leaned down so he was right in my face. "Like I said before, you are _mine_. And I always keep my toys."

My whole body was trembling with anger but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't move.

"I suspected as much when we last spoke – you drunk from another vampire and broke the blood bond. Such a sad and pathetic creature you are." He released me and I crumpled to the floor like a broken doll, still unable to move though for different reasons this time.

"Go to Hell, you bastard!" I yelled at him, hoping to provoke a reaction no matter how violent – anything to show him I wasn't that pitiful excuse for a fledgling I'd once been. As it turned out, I _did_ receive a response... though it was one I neither expected nor wanted.

"HAHAHAHAHA! So the coward has finally grown a spine!" he jeered, grabbing me by the throat and hoisting me up as easily as though I weighed nothing. I hissed at him and wriggled desperately to free myself but to no avail.

"Let go of me!" I demanded. Completely ignoring me Alucard phased though the wall, taking me with him.

We materialized in a solid oak-based office, its drapes drawn shut to block out the harsh rays of the sun. All in all the room was _exactly_ as I remembered it; well _almost_ exactly. Integra Hellsing sat in a high backed chair, her face lined and worn, faint scars lining her cheek. The stooped and equally familiar form of Walter standing by her side caught my attention; his expression was one of utter betrayal. Unable to bear it I looked away, not brave enough to acknowledge the pain I had caused him.

Integra sat up in her chair and directed an accusatory glare at me before settling back again, her trademark cigar wrapped between the slim fingers of her hand.

"Seras Victoria; you have betrayed Hellsing. You have thrown in your lot with our enemy and you were also caught attempting to steal a precious, highly _dangerous_ artifact from the home of a human. Do you have anything to say in your defence?"

"No. And I have no desire to stand here and be lectured by pathetic scum such as you." I responded coolly.

A gloved hand found its way to my throat and slammed me into the wall with a sickening crack. Refusing to allow the pain I felt show, I gritted my teeth and glowered defiantly at Alucard, who looked positively terrifying.

"How _dare_ you speak so insolently to my Master, worm?! As _my_ Master, she is therefore yours; you will address her with appropriate respect!" Without realizing it, my mask broke a little. So she's _still_ all he cares about, eh? I should have expected that but it still didn't level the pain. A knot stuck in my throat making it hard to swallow, his obvious reverence for Integra more painful than any injury.

He shook me roughly, tearing the bandages on my back and smearing stray drops of my blood over the walls. Digging his thumb into my throat he tightened his grip until an involuntary whimper escaped my lips, making him smirk in satisfaction. Through sheer willpower my face assumed an indifferent stare which I directed at Alucard, taking the greatest of care not to let him see my suffering.

"Alucard, that's enough!" I looked up in shock at the cry and my eyes widened. Walter, who had jumped, had wrapped his wires around my _Master _in a valiant attempt to stop him from strangling me. Unconsciously, my expression softened. At least Walter cared.

"Walter, stand down!" I turned my attention towards Integra who had risen from her throne again to add more authority to her order, bitterness, again plain upon my face. I had no doubt she would _love_ it if I were to be killed. "Release her, Alucard."

Dropping me unceremoniously to the floor, Alucard obeyed and turned back to Integra. Rubbing my neck I resumed my impassive façade, though fury boiled like lava inside.

"Would it be foolish of me to imagine you'd tell us the location of your adopted Master?"

"It would indeed." Integra's eyes narrowed at my blatant statement.

"You _do_ understand the situation you're in, don't you?"

"It's hard not to. I'm in the middle of a run-down shack known as the Hellsing headquarters with a chain-smoking bitch, her psychotic vampire pet and an armed force that quite frankly puts the term 'force' to shame. What's not to understand?"

"Shut your mouth!" I grinned slightly at Integra's outburst – it gave me great enjoyment to see her lose her cool that way.

"What, can't take it?" I asked innocently, a shred of guilt surfacing as Walter looked away from me in discomfort.

"Enough! Alucard, take her down to the dungeons! Do whatever you see fit to make her talk!"

I glanced at Alucard apprehensively and it became apparent judging by his cruel smirk that I was in for a lot of pain. Grimacing, I quickly hid my thoughts and weighed my options.

A. I could confess everything, which wasn't really an option at all.

B. I could bear whatever they threw at me until my _true_ Master came for me. Not appealing either.

C. The only _real_ option open to me; I could escape.

I wrestled with my thoughts, calculating my chances of success. Against the soldiers I'd have no problems – there were none among them who could pose me a threat. Integra was almost at the point of setting down in a wheelchair but old or not, Walter could cause some damage if I wasn't careful but as long as I paid attention he could be dealt with. The _real_ problem was Alucard... Much as I hated to admit it, I couldn't hope to defeat him at my current level. Still... if the worst came to the worst, I still had _that. _

Before I finished thinking something dangerously hot brushed my skin, burning me to the core though it barely grazed my flesh. _Silver!_ I thrashed wildly, desperate to escape the searing agony. Screams tore from my throat as Alucard's hand held me fast, pressing the bar of metal to my chest as smoke belched out the sides. It seemed like weeks, _months,_ before the pain finally dimmed. But even as it faded it was still strong enough to spread black spots across my vision. Laughing insanely, Alucard knelt down and pressed his finger to my forehead.

Flashback (One's POV) (While Seras was unconscious)

"Well Master what shall I do with her?" Integra looked up from her paperwork studing the aged vampire curiously.

"What do you think?"

Alucard smirked fingering his Jackel with aggravated slowness. "I'm only your humble servant Integra." Though judging from the grin on his face he felt anything but humble.

"Have you been able to learn anything about the enemy?" Alucard face darkened and he tightened his grip around the unfortunate gun.

"All the memories from before she left are there but it seems that by drinking its blood she has managed to permanently conceal her recollections of the time she was under." He sneered at the

"What are you _still_ bitter?"

"I prefer infuriated."

Flashback (No one's POV)

"You useless trash!" Alucard snarled, roughly shaking his fledging by the hair, paying no heed to the bloody tears that rolled down the girl's face from her. "I thought I told you to kill her!"

Seras looked shakily at the pile of ash which was slowly blowing away in the light wind.

Throwing her to the ground, Alucard kicked the poor girl in the ribs causing her to crumple, clutching her waist in pain. She stared at the ground for a long period, too afraid to look up and meet the wrath of her Master.

"Pathetic! I'm ashamed to call you my blood. Get lost; I have no use for a worthless whelp who can't follow a simple instruction."

A single, sparkling tear fell from Seras's eyes.

**12 reviews and an update! Now press that BUTTON!**


	4. Rising feelings

So sorry I haven't updated. Ok so I have no excuse, but since I've made you wait so long I'd better shut up and get on with the chapter…. (**Please review I'm starving for them!)**

This chapter was rushed and hadn't been edited so I'm not expecting a lot of positive comments but whatever

Rising Feeling

Sometimes I really wondered about Master, why he was so animalistic and cruel yet mysterious and composed. I did fear him, who wouldn't with his blood red eyes staring savagely down the barrel of a flawless pistol, gazing at his prey with an almost blissful pleasure.

Still the part of him, a part that I had learned to love and respect sat on the forefront of my mind. The King of Vampires, noble and birth and blood and an aged teacher who had conquered even time.

I didn't hate him. I didn't even really wanted to leave. I just wanted respect and love, something that had never been forthcoming

(Sera's POV)

Flashback (last mission)

Master. Master? Master!

I had been abandoned. The truth hadn't sunk in yet though I'm sure it would soon. Cradling my head, I starred down that the pool of blood that had gathered around me.

Hours before Master had assigned me the duty of killing an escaping vampire. Still despite my pathetic desperation to prove to him my worth, I couldn't bring myself to kill a child. Her soft, innocent blue eyes, the exact shade mine use to be, held me there like on a marionette.

I had hesitated, hand shaking violently as I applied pressure the trigger. The girls face lit up in a ghostly mask of realization and horror.

No! My mind shut off the gruesome moments of blood, masters furious voice, and the look in that little girls eyes haunting me, silently taunting my submissiveness.

I did want this, did I? Killing without a defendable reason, targeting the innocent and helpless, killing what was left of my humanity.

No that wasn't right I had no more humanity, all was taken on that faithful day. I had sold my sold and however I denied it I was no longer human.

Before I could continue my self pity, the torturous rays of sunlight broke though the flimsy wood shelter. The beams of heat reflected on my skin, I could only huddle tighter underneath my cloak, praying it was all a dream, a nightmare.

Suddenly, as swift as the light had come, it was gone. Startled, I spun around to find a tall figure silhouetted there, blocking me from the torturous light.

Blinking away exhaustion, I edged farther from the blurry outline. What did it want? Is it dangerous?

As if the figure could read my thoughts, the shape moved closer, revealing a man in a dark, velvet cloak.

"I have not come to harm you, young one." The dark, rich tone melting like chocolate off his tongue.

Not reassured by his statement I gingerly lifted myself of the floor and asked cautiously, "when why are you here."

"I've seen your distress, having to fight what is not your battle and kill what is not your foe. Your tired of all this death and wish to regain your humanity."

I starred, transfixed. He has right I did want what was taken from me, but that was impossible.

"What do you mean? How can I regain my humanity?"

The stranger smiled, resembling a wolf about to tear into it's prey.

"Do you not long to walk in the sun, resist the smell of blood so may interact with humans as easily as I do with you. Do you not want love and companionship like every being on earth?"

My heart froze. I did want these things, to be normal and accepted. He had read me deeper than anyone. I closed my eyes, still not able to see how it could become reality.

"Come with me young one."

I looked up startled.

"I can make your dreams a reality. I can break the blood bond better you and your current master. I can make you free."

Jaws half open, I hesitantly approached him.

"Yes young one, good. I will give you a free life, all you have to do is come with me."

Flashback

(Dracula's rein)

Blood painted the ground in a sea of red. Corpses hanged limply of poles, their sunken eyes blank and clouded.

A lone man walked though the gory scene unfazed.

His name was Michel Roseancope, a French priest who had traveled here to pray from the dead and dying. Tall and weathered he lowered his head, begging god for safe passage of the fallen souls.

A cold mist swept though the ground and the old priest turned, staring out into the dark undergrowth beyond.

"Who's there" croaked the missionary.

"Your trespassing on my lands, I think you know that penalty for such an offence." Hissed an ominous voice like a snake drawing his victims closer.

"Dear sir, I'm sorry however these men desire a place in heaven. Please excuse my intruding but I will not be long."

A laugh rang out, making the atmosphere even more dense and frigid.

"You've done it now priest, I was just going to suck you dry but now I think I'll have some fun!"

In a blink of an eye the creature was on him, fangs tearing viciously at his flesh, ripping though bone and life.

The man's screams ran out; begging, pleading but no mercy was given. In the end all that remained was the man's lifeless and bled out corpse.

Alucard wiped his mouth smugly.

"That will teach you priest not to intrude on what is mine."

With that the King of Vampires disappeared.

What he didn't notice was that the blood around the priest's corpse had dried out.

I know not long but it's 12 pm and I'm tired. It's really crappy but I do owe you guys after all the time I've missed. So you might be wondered:

Will I continue this story and account:

Yes but updates will come rather slowly (**they'll come faster if you review!)**

**Bye for now **


End file.
